


Magnificent 7 Drabbles

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Magnificent Seven AU, Old West
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spot to collect 100-word stories for Magnificent 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who, What, Where, When....

**Who, What, Where, When....**

"Whe-where...?" 

"Clinic... lie still,or I'll tie ya down." 

"Wh-why..?" 

"You got hit by a wall - I said, lie still." 

"Whaat...?" 

"You tell us. We're gonna have a little talk once Nate lets you outa here about your fondness for dynamite - you nearly got your fool self flattened." 

"How...?" 

"Long? Too long, three damned long days." 

"Who..." 

"Noone else was hurt, Ez. Nate's restin', 'Siah's prayin', JD's watchin' the jail and Buck's watchin' him. Vin'll take over here come nightfall. Now stop askin' questions... go ta sleep." 

{sigh} 

"Quiet... that's right.... good. You always did talk too much, Ez." 

**\- the end -**


	2. Dang'rous

**Dang'rous**

Damn peacock ain't so dang'rous. Neither's that ladies' man. 

Larabee, hell yeah, he looks right menacin' - him, Tanner and the mad priest. But that little dandy -? I could break Standish like kindlin'... well, iffen it weren't how dirty he fights. And the guns. Damn lot of guns. 

And Wilmington? He's just a big easy-goin' dog of a man - yeah, a dog for the ladies and a dog in the easy, grinnin', stupid way he lopes 'round town. 

Big dogs, though, they c'n bite. Bite hard. 

Those two ain't dang'rous, not till the brawlin' starts. Then they're downright terrifyin'... 

**\- the end -**


	3. Like It Or Not

**Like It or Not**

Can't stand Maude, myself. She's a looker all right, but there's that meanness in her face, and no soul in her smile. 

Hell, an' she can't stand me, either. She's real polite to my face, but I can see it in her eyes, hear it in her sugar-sweet voice. 

But give us both our due, we hide it well. I'd burn in hell - and she'd burn all the money in Frisco - before we'd let him know it. 

She's his ma. I'm as close to brother as makes no difference. 

That makes us family, like it or not... 

**\- the end -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (from the prompts _Chris_ and _Maude_ and _family_...)


	4. Memory

**Memory**

"This... is Emma Dubonnet," Josiah said, big hands light and loving on the old daguerrotype picture. 

Your pretty little lady... Nathan couldn't help smiling. The actress in town, who Josiah had acted the fool over, was aleady a fading shadow, and her younger, sweeter self would stay fresh and bright. 

Good. 

A strange thing, memory; his own spectres - overseers, whips, death - never quite went away. But now, in this wild little town, it was like the warmer, gentler, love-tinged memories, few as they were, were growing stronger than the bad. 

Maybe because there were friends to hear them... 

**\- the end -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (from the prompts _Nathan_ and _Josiah_ , and _remembering_...)


End file.
